


Switcher

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dom Gabriel, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Light BDSM, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: „Bitte mein Liebster, bestrafe mich für mein Fehlverhalten.“ Amüsiert hob Gabriel bei meinen Worten eine Augenbraueund sagte: „Was hast du gesagt? Ich habe dich leider nicht verstanden.“Das war der Augenblick wo ich meine Zähne zusammenbiß.‚Arschloch‘





	1. Chapter 1

 

_Eva_

_‚Du kannst es nur herausfinden, wenn du dich in seine Lage hineinversetzt‘_

Seit einigen Wochen geisterte dieser Gedanke in meinem Kopf herum. Gemischte Gefühle machten sich in mir breit. Doch die Neugier siegte letztendlich.

„Gabe?“

„Hm?“, er wandte sich vom Fernseher ab und unsere Blicke trafen sich.

„Ich will es einmal ausprobieren.“

Fragend hob er die Augenbrauen und sah mich an.

„Switchen …“

Dann drehte er sich ganz zu mir und forschte in meinen Augen ob ich das wirklich ernst meinen würde.

Natürlich habe ich es genossen, als er das Ruder übernahm, denn als wir spielten, war ich immer der dominierende Teil. Und ich wollte spielen ... in umgekehrten Rollen wollte ich fühlen, was er in diesen Situationen fühlt, ich wollte alles was dazugehörte ...

 

_‚Endlich wieder daheim‘_

Nach einer Woche die ich bei meiner Tante verbrachte, konnte ich es kaum erwarten wieder in meiner eigenen Umgebung zu sein, in meinem Haus zu entspannen, in meinem Bett zu schlafen und mit den mir geliebten Menschen zu arbeiten. Aber vor allem konnte ich es kaum erwarten Gabriel wieder bei mir zu haben. Der Befehl meines Mannes war vor meiner Abreise sehr klar gewesen:

Selbst durfte ich mir kein Vergnügen bereiten, sondern musste meine Lust für ihn aufheben. Und selbstverständlich habe ich mich daran auch gehalten, auch wenn es mir schwer gefallen war. Es wurde also ernst, damit hatte er den ersten Grundstein für unser Spiel gelegt. Denn so etwas hatte er noch niemals von mir verlangt.

Doch nun hatte das lange Warten ein Ende. Voller Freude ging ich in unser Haus und wurde dort von Cas begrüßt. Natürlich freute ich mich auch ihn wieder zu sehen, aber eigentlich wollte ich jetzt wirklich nur meinen Mann wieder haben.  

Bevor ich etwas sagen oder ihn fragen konnte, drückte er mir einen Zettel in die Hand:

„Den hat Gabe hier gelassen. Du sollst dich in euer Schlafzimmer begeben und dir alles in Ruhe durchlesen. Alles weitere erklärt sich wohl dann selbst.“

Ich hatte schon das Telefon in der Hand, damit ich Gabe anrufen konnte, doch Cas nahm es mir aus der Hand und sagte: „Gabriel hat klare Anweisungen für dich da gelassen. Also halte dich gefälligst daran und gehe in euer Schlafzimmer!“

Erschrocken sah ich ihn an. Wo kam denn das auf einmal her? Ja, ab und zu war er auch in unsere Spiele involviert, jedenfalls wusste er Bescheid. Aber das er von sich aus so streng und ohne Vorwarnung reagierte kam eigentlich nie vor.

Deswegen befolgte ich nun doch die Anweisung und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Dort angekommen legte ich auf unser Bett und las den Zettel:

_Hey meine Schöne,_

_es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dich nicht persönlich begrüßen kann, aber es gibt Probleme im Set, die ich zuerst lösen muss, bevor wir beide unser langes Wochenende wirklich genießen können._

_Entspanne am besten noch in deine restliche freie Zeit, denn für unser langes Wochenende habe ich schon einiges geplant. Lass dir doch ein Bad ein und genieße es noch einmal so richtig._ _Übrigens hoffe ich, dass du dich an deine Anweisungen gehalten hast. Also nicht nur an dein Orgasmus-Verbot, sondern auch an die Anweisungen, die Cas dir gegeben hat. Ich werde ihn auch fragen und je nachdem, wie du dich verhalten hast, wird unser Wochenende beginnen._

_Ach ja, und leg doch bitte das Halsband an …_

_Ich liebe dich, Gabe._

Jetzt allerdings fuhren meine Gedanken Achterbahn und mir war ein wenig mulmig zumute.

 _‚Toll‘,_ dachte ich bei mir und war schon ein wenig sauer. Denn er hätte mir wenigstens Bescheid geben können. Dann wäre ich nicht ins offene Messer gelaufen.

_‚Was wird Gabriel nun mit mir machen? Wie wird unser gemeinsames Wochenende verlaufen?‘_

Dann aber unterbrach ich mich selbst in meinen Gedanken. Es brachte nichts, wenn ich mir jetzt schon einen Kopf darüber machte, denn ändern konnte ich es sowieso nicht mehr.

Deswegen las ich schnell noch einmal den ersten Teil seines Briefes, der mir wesentlich mehr Freude machte. Und schließlich stand dort ja auch, dass ich mich entspannen sollte.

Ich ging ins Bad und ließ mir das Badewasser ein, zündete schnell noch ein paar Kerzen an, stellte ruhige Musik an, und schon machte ich es mir bequem und schloss meine Augen. So ein Bad war einfach immer wieder eine Wohltat für mich und nichts brachte mich schneller zum Entspannen.

Nun ja, fast nichts ...

 

Meine Gedanken schweiften nur so dahin. Ich dachte nochmal über Gabriels Brief nach und freute mich schon richtig auf unsere Wochenende. Was hatte er geplant? Würde er mich verwöhnen oder würde er mich herausfordern, mich an meine Grenzen bringen?

Würde Cas vielleicht dabei sein?

_‚Nein, wird er nicht, schließlich ist es unser ‚erstes Mal‘‘,_

Auf was konnte ich denn alles hoffen oder musste ich vielleicht zittern? Meine Fantasie regte mich zu immer wilderen Szenarien an und ich merkte, wie ich immer erregter wurde. Langsam begann ich mich zu streicheln. Dabei stellte ich mir vor, dass ich Gabriels Hände auf mir spürte und fuhr mit der rechten Hand langsam meinen Bauch hinab und öffnete dabei meine Schenkel.

Meine Hand berührt schon fast …

 

„Na, na, na, den Gesichtsausdruck kenne ich doch. Willst du dich vielleicht noch eines Vergehens schuldig machen?“, hörte ich meinen Mann lächelnd, aber streng fragen.

Ertappt zog ich die Hände zurück und setzte mich schnell auf. „Gabe, schön dich endlich wieder zu sehen“, sagte ich voller Freude und erhob mich. Lächelnd nahm er ein Badetuch, wickelte mich darin ein und half mir aus der Badewanne. Danach zog er mich nahe an sich und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Seine Zunge spielte mit meiner, neckte sie und atemlos lösten sich unsere Münder nach einiger Zeit voneinander, doch er hielt mich immer noch fest umschlungen und ich schmiege meinen Kopf an seinen Hals.

„Ich hab dich vermisst“, hauche ich leise. Er zog mich daraufhin noch näher an sich heran und streichelte langsam über meinen Rücken.

„Ich dich auch.“

Einige Zeit standen wir noch so da, doch dann löste er sich von mir und schaute mich sehr streng an:

„Was musste ich da von Cas hören? Du hast dich der Anweisung zuerst widersetzt.

Hast du dich denn dann wenigstens an dein Orgasmus-Verbot gehalten?“

Irritiert sah ich ihn an. Es überraschte mich, dass er so schnell von meinem liebevollen Mann zu meinem strengen Herrn wurde.

Kein Wunder … er hatte von der Besten gelernt. 

 _‚Eigentlich hätte ich mich auf einen langen und liebevollen Empfang gefreut. Kannst du denn nicht einfach mal fünf gerade sein lassen und mich wieder in den Arm nehmen?_ _Wir haben uns schließlich so lange nicht mehr gesehen und ..._

„Ich warte auf eine Antwort“, sagte er und tippte mit seinem Fuß auf die Fliesen.

Schnell senkte ich meinen Blick und erwiderte: „Entschuldigung mein Liebster, dass ich nicht gleich geantwortet habe. Ja, ich habe mich an das Orgasmus-Verbot gehalten. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht gleich Cas’ Anweisungen nachgekommen bin.“

„Ich will keine Ausflüchte hören“, unterbrach er mich, zog das Handtuch weg und warf es über den Badewannenrand.

„Ab ins Spielzimmer. Stell dich an deinen Platz!“

Schnell kam ich der Aufforderung nach, wollte ihn nicht noch mehr verärgern.

_‚Was habe ich mir da auch nur eingebrockt?‘_

Ich war etwas wütend auf mich selbst und auf mein fehlerhaftes Verhalten.

_‚Das musste wohl der erste Schritt sein …‘_

Da stand ich nun einige Augenblicke später, ca. einen Meter vor dem Bett, spreize die Beine leicht und verschränke die Hände hinter meinem Nacken. Dabei achte ich darauf, dass meine Brüste auch schön hervorgestreckt waren, schließlich wollte ich das so gut wie möglich machen.

Gabe war direkt hinter mir, machte sich an einer der Schublade zu schaffen und sagte kein Wort.

Mir kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis er endlich hinter mich trat, meine Hände voneinander löste, mit seinen verschränkte, seine Arme um mich legte und unsere Hände auf meinem Bauch zum Ruhen kamen. Dabei zog er mich ganz nah an seine Brust und legte sein Kinn auf meiner Schulter ab.

Ein wohliges Stöhnen entkam meinen Lippen und ich entspannte mich wieder.

„Was soll ich nur mit dir machen? Selbst eine solche Kleinigkeit konntest du nicht ausführen. Vielleicht sollte ich meine Pläne ändern und dir ein Erziehungswochenende zukommen lassen, damit du dich an deine Stellung erinnerst“, murmelte er und ich spannte mich wieder an.

„Bitte nicht. Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, ich hab mich blöd verhalten und es wird nicht mehr vorkommen. Ich ...“

Unerwartet drehte er mich um und drückte seine Lippen auf meinen Mund, wodurch er meinen Wortschwall unterbrach. Genauso schnell löste er sich aber wieder von mir und trat einen Schritt zurück und gespannt wartete ich auf eine weitere Reaktion.

„Na gut, es war schließlich nur ein kleines Vergehen und eigentlich bin ich ja auch nicht ganz unschuldig daran. Ich hätte dir ja rechtzeitig Bescheid geben können, so dass du dich darauf hättest einstellen können“, bei seinen Worten entspannte ich mich wieder und nickte innerlich mit dem Kopf, „trotzdem werde ich das nicht auf sich beruhen lassen und du wirst eine kleine Strafe bekommen. Ich sehe dir an, wie es in dir wieder arbeitet und du dir viel zu viele Gedanken machst. Du wirst deine Strafe jetzt gleich bekommen, damit du dich danach voll und ganz auf uns konzentrieren kannst. Aber du weißt, was du davor tun musst?“ Erwartungsvoll schaute er mich bei seinem letzten Satz an.

 

Oh, wie ich es hasste. Ich wusste, dass ich um eine Strafe bitten musste. Meinen Mann amüsierte das.

Warum soll ich denn darum bitten, dass ich bestraft werde? Ist die eigentliche Strafe nicht schon schlimm genug?

Aber in diesem Moment wurde mir auch klar, wie sich Gabriel fühlte, wenn ich ihn so behandelte.

Und das gefiel ihm.

Ob mir das auch gefallen könnte? Ich denke nicht, ich fand es unglaublich demütigend. Und nach der Strafe musste ich mich bei ihm bedanken.

Bedanken dafür, dass er mich bestraft hatte … Aber ich wusste auch, je länger er warten musste, desto höher würde die Strafe ausfallen.  

„Bitte mein Liebster, bestrafe mich für mein Fehlverhalten.“

Amüsiert hob er bei meinen Worten eine Augenbraue und sagte:

„Was hast du gesagt? Ich habe dich leider nicht verstanden.“

Das war der Augenblick wo ich meine Zähne zusammenbiss.

_‚Arschloch‘_

Oh, wie ich ihn in diesem Augenblick hasste. Muss er es denn noch schlimmer machen? Also wiederholte ich es noch einmal laut.

„Na siehst du, es geht doch“, erwiderte er belustigt, „nun gut, dann will ich deinem Wunsch Folge leisten.“

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging zum Bett, setzt sich darauf und klopfte auf seine Schenkel.

 

„Leg dich rüber, ich denke, dass einige Hiebe auf deinen Allerwertesten eine gerechte Strafe sind.“

Wir hatten ausgemacht, dass die Peitschen nicht zum Einsatz kommen würden. Nun gut, er hatte also ein Schlupfloch gefunden. Und ich würde mich dem fügen.

Langsam ging ich zu ihm und legte mich über seine Schenkel. Mit einem Bein umschloss er meine Beine und drückte es an sein anderes Bein, und mit der Hand drückte er meinen Rücken hinunter, so dass ich fast bewegungslos war.

Gespannt hielt ich die Luft an. Wie fest wird er wohl schlagen? Und wie viele Hiebe wird er mir geben? Immer mehr spannte ich mich an und wollte das Ganze einfach nur noch hinter mich bringen.

Doch mein Mann hatte wohl anderes im Sinn, denn langsam und zärtlich streichelte er mir über meinen Hintern. „Weißt du meine Schöne, wenn du dich so anspannst, machst du das Ganze nur noch schlimmer für dich. Entspann dich einfach“

Es lag so viel Ironie in seiner Stimme, dass ich am liebsten ausschlagen wollte, hätte ich gekonnt, aber nein, ich machte ihm keine Vorwürfe, schließlich wollte ich es.

Aber dass es ihm jetzt schon Spaß machte, war mir bewusst.

_‚Mach das. Genieße deinen Tag. Denn er wird zu 95% nicht mehr kommen‘_

Es dauerte noch einige Zeit, bis ich mich wirklich entspannte. Gabriels sanftes Streicheln und seine liebevollen Worte ermöglichten es mir jedoch, nur um gleich wieder herausgerissen zu werden.

„Ich zähle bis drei“, sagte er und begann, „eins … zwei …“

Plötzlich spürte ich einen heftigen Schlag auf meiner linken Backe, gleich gefolgt von einem auf meiner rechten Backe.

„Tut mir leid, aber das Warten auf den Schmerz ist immer das Schlimmste.“

Ich schrie schmerzvoll auf und versuche mich Gabriel zu entwinden, doch sein Griff wurde nur stärker und er presste mich noch mehr an seine Beine. Dabei hatte ich mir einige Minuten zuvor fest vorgenommen, das durchzuhalten. Endlich hörte er auf, löste seine Umklammerung und zog mich zärtlich in eine sitzende Position auf seinen Schoß, streichelte über meinen Rücken und flüsterte mir beruhigende Worte zu.

Ich kuschelte mich tiefer in seine Umarmung und wollte eigentlich nur noch dort bleiben. Doch wieder einmal schob er mich leicht von sich und fragt streng:

„Hast du nicht was vergessen? Ich kann dir auch gerne nochmals die gleiche Anzahl an Hieben geben, um deinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge zu helfen.“

„Danke für die Bestrafung“, kam es widerwillig von mir und er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Na ja, das mit deiner Begeisterung müssen wir noch üben, aber gern geschehen“, erwiderte er ironisch und zog mich wieder in seine Arme, „nun können wir also endlich mit unserem Wochenende beginnen. Ich hab schon ziemlich viel für dich geplant. Einiges wird angenehm, anderes wird dich an deine Grenzen bringen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du am Ende fast alles genießen wirst und wir sehr viel Spaß haben werden. Wir gehen jetzt erst einmal aus. Deine Kleidung für heute Abend habe ich dir schon hingelegt, in 15 Minuten erwarte ich dich wieder.“

 

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen fiel mir erst einmal die Kinnlade herunter.

_‚Das kann doch unmöglich dein Ernst sein!‘_

In solch einer Aufmachung konnte ich doch nicht aus dem Haus gehen. Gabriel hatte mir mein Domina-Outfit herausgelegt. Das rot-schwarze Korsett und den schwarzen Rock, dazu Schuhe.

_‚Keine Unterhose? Keine Strümpfe? Dein Ernst?‘_

Wenigstens hatte er an den Schal gedacht. Niemand musste sehen, dass ich ein Halsband trug.

Fest entschlossen ihm die Meinung zu sagen, wenn ich erst unten war, zog ich mich hastig an und schminkte mich.

_‚Du kannst definitiv vergessen, dass ich mich so unter die Leute wage‘_

Nach einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel ging ich wütend die Treppe hinunter, wo er schon ungeduldig auf die Uhr schaute.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen!“, sagte er, nahm meine Hand, zog mich aus der Tür und zum Auto.

Ich war so perplex, dass ich erst einmal gar nicht reagieren konnte. Doch als er mir die Autotür aufhielt erwachte ich aus meiner Trance und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Es ist das eine, wenn ich so daheim für dich herumlaufe, aber du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich so mit dir irgendwohin gehe. Das kannst du dir abschminken“, zischte ich, aber er unterbrach mich warnend: „Achte gefälligst auf deine Ausdrucksweise. Du siehst wunderschön aus und hast keinen Grund dich zu beschweren. Außerdem weißt du ja gar nicht, wo wir hingehen und was ich mit dir vorhabe, also ist so ein Ausbruch auch nicht nötig. Ich dachte, du vertraust mir!“

_‚Vertrauenskarte. Nicht fair‘_

„Ich vertraue dir auch, aber ...“, murmelte ich aber er unterbrach mich abrupt:

„Kein aber. Du bist jetzt ruhig und steigst in das Auto, dabei setzt du dich aber mit deinem nackten Hintern auf den Sitz“

Wir lieferten uns ein Blickduell, doch schließlich senkte ich meinen Blick und setzte mich in das Auto.

_‚Wenigstens tut der kühle Ledersitz meinem brennenden Hintern gut‘_

Noch dazu hatte mich diese Situation verdammt geil gemacht, als er mich so herumkommandierte. Außerdem hatte er Recht, ich vertraute ihm und wusste, dass er nie etwas machen würde, was mir schaden könnte.

„Danke, dass du mir vertraust und es machst“, flüsterte er als er liebevoll mein Gesicht mit seinen Händen umfasste und mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

In diesem Moment fühlte ich mich bestärkt und glücklich und mein Ausbruch tat mir leid.


	2. Chapter 2

„Spreiz deine Beine, so dass deine Knie die Außenseiten des Sitzes berühren. Deine Hände legst du hinter dem Sitz zusammen“, sagte er und ich schaute ihn erstaunt und unsicher an.

_‚Das kann er doch nicht wollen. Was ist denn, wenn wir an einer Ampel halten müssen?‘_

„Entweder du befolgst jetzt sofort meinen Befehl oder ich helfe dem Ganzen nach, indem ich deine Hände hinter dem Sitz fessle und auch deine Beine gespreizt am Sitz befestige“, unterbrach Gabriel meine Gedanken und widerwillig befolgte ich seinen Befehl.

„Na also, ist doch gar nicht so schwer und ich sage es jetzt nur ein einziges Mal:

Genauso bleibst du sitzen und wehe dir, du änderst in irgendeinem Moment deine Position. Das wird Folgen haben!“

In diesem Moment hasste ich meinen Mann, denn er benahm sich nicht wie mein Mann. Gleichzeitig liebte ich ihn aber auch dafür, denn das machte mich geil.

Gabriel bog an der Straße nach rechts ab, was mich doch schon sehr verwunderte. Denn so kamen wir auf eine Landstraße, die fast gar nicht befahren war und ewig lang ging. Ich wollte schon etwas sagen, hielt dann jedoch lieber den Mund. Und plötzlich wurde mir auch klar, dass er das genauso geplant hatte.

„Ich kann regelrecht hören, wie es in deinem hübschen Kopf arbeitet“, sagte Gabe liebevoll.

Darauf wollte ich etwas erwidern, aber er schüttelte den Kopf:

„Nein, ich will nichts von dir hören. Du hast Sprechverbot, bis ich etwas anderes sage. Und jetzt schau gefälligst wieder nach vorne.“

Nachdem ich mir nun sicher war, dass mich niemand sehen konnte, spreizte ich meine Beine sogar noch etwas weiter, so dass er einen besseren Blick hatte, wenn er gelegentlich zu mir schaute.

Er nahm seine rechte Hand von der Schaltung und fuhr an meinem Schenkel auf und ab.

Diese zärtliche Berührung ließ mich wohlig aufseufzen und ich konnte aus dem Augenwinkel heraus erkennen, dass er lächelte.

„Deine Hände kannst du wieder vornehmen, allerdings wirst du sie seitlich an deinem Körper halten, so dass du nichts verdecken kannst und du wirst still halten.“

Das wurde aber immer schwieriger, da seine Finger nun direkt über meine Schamlippen wanderten und schließlich ein Finger eintauchte. Vor Verlangen streckte sich mein Becken selbständig entgegen und ich musste stöhnen. Gabriel zog darauf sofort seinen Finger zurück und gab mir einen Hieb auf meinen Schambereich.

Ich schrie kurz auf, wobei es mehr an dem Schreck lag, als das es wirklich wehgetan hätte.

„Da lässt man dir eine Freiheit und dann nutzt du es so schamlos aus! Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du still halten sollst?“, fragte er streng.

„Doch, aber ...“, stammelte ich und biss mir gleich darauf auf die Lippen.

„Kein aber. Du hast dich an meine Befehle zu halten, und damit Punkt. Und wenn du das nicht von selbst kannst, dann sorge ich eben dafür, dass du es lernst.“

 

Plötzlich blinkte er und bog auf einen Parkplatz ab. Erschrocken schaute ich mich um, ob dort ein Auto war und atmete erleichtert durch, als ich keines entdecken konnte.

„So, dann wollen wir doch mal schauen, ob du nicht auch zur Abwechslung Anweisungen befolgen kannst“, sagte er herausfordern.

Ohne Warnung steckte er wieder einen Finger in mich und stieß mich kurz aber schnell durch.

Verzweifelt versuchte ich still zu halten, was mir auch einigermaßen gelang. Ich bemühte mich auch leise zu sein, jedoch konnte ich ein Wimmern nicht unterdrücken als er kurz vor meinem Höhepunkt aufhörte.

„Du kannst dich einfach nicht an Anweisungen halten“, seufzte Gabe kopfschüttelnd.

Er hielt mir den Finger vor den Mund, doch ich presste meine Lippen fest zusammen. Ich mochte es einfach nicht, mich selbst zu schmecken. Und das wusste er ganz genau.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass der Abend unschön für dich endet, wirst du jetzt sofort deinen Mund aufmachen und meinen Finger säubern, meine Schöne.“

 _‚Du hast von ihm verlangt, dass er sein Sperma schluckt, da wirst du wohl einen Finger_ _ablecken können …‘_

Doch wieder einmal wurden meine Gedanken jäh von ihm unterbrochen, denn offensichtlich dauerte ihm das zu lange und er hielt mir auf einmal die Nase zu, sodass ich vor Schreck automatisch den Mund öffnete. Dies nutzte er und steckte mir sofort den Finger in den Mund.

Aufreizend langsam fuhr ich mit meiner Zunge über seinen Finger, auf und ab, denn ich wusste, daß das einer seiner wunden Punkte war.

Gabriel stöhnte leise auf und dies nahm ich als Anlass, um seine Hand mit meiner zu umschließen. Inzwischen waren mir alle möglichen Konsequenzen egal.

Ich wollte ihn endlich in mir spüren und im Strudel der Leidenschaft und Lust versinken. Vergessen waren alle bisherigen Strapazen, Befehle, Anweisungen, ... Ich war nur noch ein Häufchen Lust und wollte diese endlich befriedigt haben.

Doch auf einmal zog er seinen Finger heraus, beugte sich zu mir und gab mir einen kurzen, aber leidenschaftlichen Kuss, so dass mein enttäuschtest Jammern von seinem Mund aufgefangen wurde. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich jetzt zum Schluss komme. Nein, der Abend ist noch nicht vorbei“, flüsterte er lächelnd nahe bei meinem Ohr.

Frustriert lehnte ich mich im Sitz zurück.

„Mach es dir mal lieber nicht zu bequem, denn gleich geht es weiter. Zieh aber dafür erst mal dein Oberteil aus!“

 

Ich wollte schon widersprechen, doch Gabe legte mir seinen Zeigefinger an die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Schließlich befolgte ich seine Anweisung, denn es war ja weit und breit niemand zu sehen und ich wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen.

Er nahm mir mein Korsett ab und warf es auf den Rücksitz. Anschließend legte er seine Hände um mein Gesicht, schaute mich zärtlich an und sagte: „Ich bin verdammt stolz auf dich, meine Schöne.

Du hast es auch bald geschafft, das verspreche ich dir.“

Glücklich über seine Worte entspannte ich mich.

_‚Warum mache ich mir auch nur immer so viele Gedanken? Es kann ja wirklich nichts passieren, schließlich sind wir hier alleine. Und allein sein liebevoller und stolzer Gesichtsausdruck ist das alles doch eigentlich wert‘_

„Aua“, schrie ich plötzlich denn er hatte mich in beide Brustwarzen gezwickt.

„Würdest du nicht ständig in deine Gedanken versinken, könntest du dir viel Schmerz ersparen“, rügte er mich zärtlich.

Ich wollte mich bei ihm entschuldigen, aber er war bereits ausgestiegen. Er ging um das Auto herum, öffnete meine Tür und zog mich heraus.

Als er mir jedoch meinen Rock ausziehen wollte, erwachte ich aus meiner Erstarrung und wehrte mich. Doch Gabriel zog den Rock einfach nach unten, hob meine Füße nacheinander hoch und kickte den Rock schließlich weg.

Bevor ich noch etwas sagen oder besser gesagt ihn anschreien konnte, zog er mich in seine Arme und küsste mich so intensiv, dass mir Hören und Sehen verging. Atemlos trennen wir uns schließlich voneinander und mein Mann schaute mich zärtlich lächelnd an:

„Vertrau mir doch einfach mein Engel. Du bist wunderschön und hier ist niemand außer uns. Nur ich kann dich sehen.“

Während seinen Worten streichelte er sanft über meine Arme und ich begann wohlig zu seufzen.

„Bereit für weitere Schandtaten?“, fragte er verschmitzt.

Oh, dieser Schuft. Er wusste ganz genau, dass ich ihm nicht widerstehen konnte, wenn er mich so anschaute und schließlich nickte ich kapitulierend. Gabriel strahlte daraufhin über das ganze Gesicht, küsste mich nochmal kurz und intensiv, beugte sich schließlich zum Handschuhfach und holte etwas heraus.

 

„Oh je, da hast du aber eine schöne Sauerei auf dem Sitz hinterlassen. So kann das aber nicht bleiben“, spottete er, „aber das ist alles halb so wild meine Schöne, zum Glück ist es ein Ledersitz. Und den kannst du ganz einfach mit deiner Zunge reinigen.“

Ich schaute ihn entsetzt an, doch er band einfach nur die Augen zu und drehte mich um.

Von hinten nahm er mich in die Arme und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „Ich möchte, dass du dich jetzt breitbeinig hinstellst, zu dem Sitz bückst und anfängst deinen Saft aufzulecken. Aufhören darfst du, wenn ich es sage. Und wenn du alles schön brav machst, dann wirst du nachher auch dafür belohnt. Wenn nicht, kannst du dir ausmalen, was folgt.“

_‚Fuck Gabe, wenn uns jemand sieht, oder noch schlimmer, wenn uns jemand erkennt …‘_

Schließlich fügte ich mich. Es war auch gar nicht so schlimm. Im Gegenteil, das Wissen, dass mein Mann mich beobachtete, gab mir einen gewissen Kick.

Und selbst wenn ich es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Aber die Angst, dass uns auch jemand sehen könnte stellte irgendetwas Verrücktes in meinem Körper an.

Aber er hatte hohe Geschütze aufgefahren, denn irgendwo seine Hinterlassenschaften aufzulecken, wenn er wieder tropfte wie aus einem undichten Wasserhahn, das hatte ich noch nie verlangt …

Also nahm ich mir vor in Zukunft auch nicht mehr so zimperlich zu sein.

Noch während mir die unterschiedlichsten Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen spreizten sich meine Beine wie selbstverständlich. Als ich Gabriels Berührung nicht mehr spürte, erstarrte ich kurz, doch er beruhigt mich.

„Keine Angst meine Schöne, ich bin hier. Niemand wird mich hier wegbringen können. Ich gehe nur etwas zurück, damit ich dich in deiner ganzen Pracht sehen kann.“

Es war ziemlich erniedrigend und ich wollte mich wieder erheben, doch in diesem Moment war mein Mann zur Stelle und strich zärtlich zwischen meinen Schamlippen entlang, tauchte seine Finger wieder in mich. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr mich diese ganze Situation anmacht und wie wunderschön du bist“, stöhnte er beruhigend.

Doch plötzlich hörte ich ein Auto auf den Parkplatz fahren ...

 

Panik überkam mich, doch bevor ich mich aufrichten konnte, stand Gabriel schon hinter mir und drückte mit seiner Hand auf meinen Rücken. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich dir erlaubt habe deine Position zu verändern oder aufzuhören“, zischte er.

Ich konnte kaum glauben, was ich da hörte. Er konnte doch nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich in so einer Situation mich an irgendwelche Anweisungen halten würde. Was sollte denn dieser Schwachsinn? Wer weiß, was das für Leute waren? Und überhaupt, was bildete er sich ein, so etwas von mir zu verlangen. Mein Herz raste und ich versuchte mich zu wehren, doch seine nächsten Worte ließen mich regelrecht erstarren:

„Freut mich, dass es geklappt hat. Meine Schöne muss nur noch ihren Schleim auflecken, dann kann es auch schon weitergehen. Sie ist doch glatt wie eine läufige Hündin ausgelaufen", fügte er an die mir unbekannte Person hinzu.

 _‚Ist es überhaupt nur eine Person oder sind es mehrere? Verdammt, warum habe ich nicht auf die Geräusche der Umgebung geachtet, sondern war in meinen Gedanken gefangen? Und was soll das heißen, dann kann es weitergehen? Und was zum Teufel hat ihn geritten, dass er so spricht?_ _Er kann doch kaum glauben, dass ich heute überhaupt noch etwas mit mir machen lasse,_ _nachdem er so etwas abzieht!‘_

Und dann ...

 

Ich erinnerte mich plötzlich wieder an seine Worte, als er gesagt hatte, er bringt mich an meine Grenzen aber ich würde fast alles genießen. Ich wusste, dass Gabriel nichts tun würde, was mein Vertrauen zu ihm zerstören konnte und so entspannte ich mich wieder und machte weiter.

Natürlich war mir die ganze Situation nach wie vor unglaublich peinlich und unangenehm, aber ich fügte mich und wollte das genießen was noch auf mich zukommen sollte.

Gabriel merkte natürlich sofort, dass ich meinen inneren Widerstand aufgegeben hatte und nun seinen Anweisungen folgte. Sanft und zärtlich streichelte er über meinen Rücken und flüsterte: „Danke, dass du mir vertraust. Ich liebe dich.“

Anschließend richtete er sich wieder auf und ging einige Schritte zurück.

Ohne seine Wärme fühlte ich mich zuerst verunsichert und überlegte, ob ich nicht doch aufhören sollte, doch seine Worte waren mir noch im Ohr und deswegen entschied ich mich um und lecke wieder den Sitz ab.

Ich versuchte zwar immer noch immer angespannt zu lauschen um irgendetwas zu hören, aber außer einem Flüstern war nichts.

_‚Ich werde Gabriel nicht enttäuschen, indem ich ihm nicht vertraue. Egal, was es mir abverlangt‘_

Und gleichzeitig bemerkte ich auch, wie ich diese mir unbekannte Situation immer mehr genoss und meine Freude daran hatte. Meine Erregung stieg wieder an und die anderen sollten es ruhig sehen.

„Ich denke, der Sitz ist nun wieder sauber. Komm aus dem Auto raus, dreh dich um und stell dich in Position“, befahl Gabriel plötzlich.

Ich spreizte meine Beine leicht, drückte meine Brüste etwas nach vorne und verschränkte die Hände im Nacken.

Ich hatte Gabriel gesagt ich wollte keine Schmerzen und er hatte genau das richtige Szenario gefunden, um mich an meine Grenzen zu bringen.

Ein richtiges Gefühlschaos hatte sich in den letzten Minuten in mir ausgebreitet.

Einerseits wollte ich zeigen wie mich die gesamte Situation antörnte, andererseits schämte ich mich auch dafür. Ich war nackt und mir unbekannte Personen waren dabei. Mei Herz raste.

Doch lange konnte ich mir über meine Gefühle keine Gedanken machen, denn plötzlich fühlte ich ein heftiges Ziehen an beiden Nippeln.

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du mit deinen Gedanken hier bleiben sollst?“

„Entschuldigung, mein Liebster“, flüsterte ich beschämt und nahm mir wieder einmal mehr vor, dass ich mich besser konzentrieren würde.

Leider bin ich der Mensch, der sein Gehirn nicht ausschalten konnte. Und wieder wurde mir klar, in welcher Situation Gabriel war, wenn wir spielten.

„Nun gut, einmal werde ich noch nachsichtig sein“, erwiderte er, „außerdem wollen wir uns ja nicht nur mit deinen hübschen Nippeln beschäftigen. Schließlich hat unser Gast schon lange genug warten müssen, weil du so langsam warst“, fügte er noch spöttisch hinzu.

Ich merkte, wie sich über meinen ganzen Körper die Schamesröte legte. Wie konnte er denn nur so reden, wenn jemand anders dabei war?

 

„So meine Kleine, was mach ich denn heute noch mit dir? Bzw. besser gesagt, was lass ich denn unseren Gast heute noch mit dir machen?“

Glücklich darüber, dass es nur eine Person war aber angespannt, weil ich nicht wusste wer erschauderte ich.

Ich hatte online schon unzählige Geschichten verschlungen, die sich mit diesen Themen auseinandergesetzt hatten, aber ich vertraute meinem Mann. Und dass ich ihn windelweich schlagen würde, wäre erst der Anfang.

Ein leises Flüstern folgte und schließlich sagte Gabe: „Du hast natürlich Recht, du musst meine kleine Sklavin erst einmal richtig betrachten können, niemand kauft gerne die Katze im Sack.

Schließlich ist es inzwischen ja doch schon recht dunkel und so kannst du gar nicht all ihre Vorzüge sehen, ich werde die Scheinwerfer anmachen.“

Dann spürte ich seine Hände auf meiner Schulter und am Arm die mich meiner Meinung nach vor das Auto brachten.

„Stell dich in Position!“

 _‚Sklavin‘,_ ich verdrehte die Augen hinter meiner Augenbinde.

Gabriel wusste genau, dass ich dieses Wort hasste. Ich habe ihn auch noch niemals ‚Sklave‘ genannt, schon gar nicht vor einer anderen Person. Nicht einmal vor Cas oder Dean.

 _‚Bitte lass es sich bei der Person um Cas oder Dean handeln_ ‘

Ich schickte ein kurzes Stoßgebet zum Himmel.

Plötzlich spürte ich seine Lippen auf meinen. Zuerst sträubte ich mich noch, doch schließlich gab ich mich seinem sanften Kuss hin und alle Scham war vergessen, alle Beleidigungen vergeben und alle Unsicherheiten nicht mehr vorhanden. Ich spürte nur noch ihn und den Wunsch, ihn glücklich zu machen und ihm zu gefallen. Und mir kam wieder in den Sinn, dass ich mir vorher vorgenommen hatte, alles zu genießen und zu meiner Lust zu stehen. Und genau das würde ich jetzt auch tun.

 

Auf einmal spürte ich noch ein paar Hände auf mir, die langsam über meinen Rücken streichelten. Kurz versteifte ich mich, doch schließlich entspannte ich mich wieder voll und ganz, genoss Gabriels Kuss und die sanften Hände auf meinem Rücken. Gabe löste sich von mir und enttäuscht seufzte ich auf, doch die fremden Hände blieben auf meinem Rücken. Erst wollte ich Gabriel  folgen, denn seine Nähe fehlte mir, doch die Hände wanderten von meinem Rücken über die Seiten zu meinen Brüsten und begannen diese sanft zu kneten. Dabei zogen sie mich an sich und ich spürte einen Oberkörper im Rücken. Und ich roch einen bestimmten Duft und mir kamen diese Berührungen auch bekannt vor.

„Cas“, flüsterte ich und lächelte vor mich hin und in diesem Moment wurde mir auch die Augenbinde abgenommen.

Ich musste einige Male blinzeln und schaute schließlich in die leuchtenden Augen von meinem Mann.

Er breitete seine Arme aus und ich flüchtete mich zu ihm und schlang meine um seinen Hals.

„Ich sehe schon, du machst dir wieder viel zu viele Gedanken. Wollen wir doch mal versuchen einiges zu klären, bevor es weitergeht“, schmunzelte er und mit diesen Worten zog er mich zu unserem Auto und wir setzen uns gemeinsam auf die Rückbank, wo er mich zärtlich in die Arme nahm.

An Cas dachte ich in diesem Augenblick gar nicht mehr, viel zu sehr genoss ich die Sicherheit und die Zärtlichkeit in Gabriels Armen.

Dann nahm er mir das Halsband ab und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Das erste und wichtigste: Ich liebe dich und bin verdammt stolz auf dich, Honey. Ich weiß, dass ich heute Abend ziemlich viel von dir verlangt habe und du sicherlich in einem absoluten Emotionsstrudel gelebt hast. Und ich weiß auch, dass mein Verhalten heute komplett anders war, aber ... Na ja, am besten lernt man etwas, wenn man ins kalte Wasser gestoßen wird“, sagte er leise aber bestimmt und ich nickte, „wenn du bereit bist fahren wir heim, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich und Cas nehmen wir mit.“

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Die Spiele gehen weiter ...


End file.
